


Rescue Mission

by ForgottenChesire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt!Bofur, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's best mate is Nori and Bofur puts up with a lot of shit that happens because of it but this? This tops the cake and if Nori doesn't get him out of it Bofur is going to go to jail for killing the ginger. Because Bofur does not enjoy being kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alonia143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/gifts).



> This was prompted to me by Alonia143 and I hope it lives up to what she wanted!

When Bofur wakes, it takes a moment for him to understand that it’s not a hangover that has him feeling as bad as he does. His arms and legs are bound and there is something in his mouth. Around him, he hears people shifting though he can’t make out where they are or what they are saying. It probably has something to do with Nori. Either this is his idea of a prank or he’s being used to get to the thief. 

 

“Can’t believe we’re bargaining with that ginger goat fucker. Boss should just-”

 

“What the Boss does or doesn’t do is not for us to debate. This thing with Nori is personal and the Boss wants to teach him a lesson… if the fucker shows.”

 

So, it is, in fact, Nori’s fault he’s in this position. Bofur squirms in his bindings cursing his best friend and sometime lover to Mandos’ Halls and back. The rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles are tight. Tight enough to chafe his skin and cause him to bleed. The gag in his mouth tastes like old unwashed socks which is just disgusting. They could have at least used a clean gag. The Dwarrows around him continue to talk, using low tones now that he’s made it apparent that he’s awake. They’re probably discussing what they are going to do to him if Nori doesn’t show.

 

And oh, is he going to kill the ginger Dwarf if his ass doesn’t show up to save him from whatever trouble Nori has forced him into. Even if Bofur has to kill Nori from beyond the grave, he will. Bofur gets Nori out of trouble all the time he can do it once… right?

 

The leader of this merry band of kidnappers approaches him, he only knows she’s the leader because of the hush that spreads like wildfire. She’s beautiful in a way that he rarely thinks women are; what with her long red hair… Well damn, he may have a thing for redheads with great facial hair! He shakes his head dispelling that thought. The leader reaches out and grabs his chin, effectively stopping him from moving it on his own. She has a strong grip that is likely bruising his chin as she tilts his head this way and that way like a child inspecting a new toy.

 

“He’s pretty alright. If we sell him we’ll earn a pretty pound… I  _ almost _ don’t want Nori to show,” she says in a calm that promises pain, her grey eyes cut into his very soul. She pets his head, which is missing his hat, and continues speaking as if he’s a horse to sell. And maybe that’s all she sees him as.

 

“Is he a Breeder?”

 

Bofur flinches at the slur. He hates that word with every bone in his body. She smiles sharply when she catches it.

 

“Well?” she presses her men.

 

“We don’t know, Fraugh.”

 

“You didn’t ask? Naughty, naughty,” she tsk’s giving the man who spoke a look that causes everyone around him to shiver. The gag is taken out of his mouth and for a moment he wants to kiss her for getting rid of that terrible tasting thing that has dried out his mouth.

 

“Well, sweetheart? Are you a Breeder bitch?” she coos at him, moving her face close to his. She’s forced him up onto his knees, thumbs petting his cheeks.

 

Bofur gathers what spit he can and spits it out onto her face.

 

“Go fuck yourself,  _ sweetheart,”  _ he snarls at her.

 

He watches stunned as she throws back her head laughing, her shoulders shaking. She takes a step back and then pain explodes on one side of his head, he tips over unable to stop himself. His head hits the ground hard enough to bounce. Fraugh circles him like a warg, wiping the spit off her face.

 

“He’s got fire,” she says enthusiastically, “my buyers love breaking things with spirit, don’t they boys?”

 

The males around her are quick to agree. She kicks Bofur hard in the stomach.

 

“Your buddy, Nori? He owes me. Owes me big. You see the little fucker stole something real important from me and add salt to the wound he stole some of my hard earned money too. So, you see little bitch, if he doesn’t bring it and my money plus interest back to me by tonight… Well,” she leans in real close to him, “nobody is going to find you. Not that anyone will care that a  _ miner _ has gone missing.”

 

She gags him again and walks away laughing. Bofur feels sick to his stomach as he thinks over what she said. Something tells him that this isn’t going to end well not at all.

 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since Fraugh gave him her attention, they are in a deeper part of the mountain that relies on lamp light, when the camp erupts into noise. Desperately he tries to see what is happening, but a big bulky Dwarf stands in front of him. Either guarding him or preparing to kill him, Bofur doesn’t know which. Fraugh’s voice rises in anger, shouting something. The bulky Dwarf moves, turning as if he’s going to hurt Bofur when something flies through the air and downs the Dwarf.

 

Bofur stares in horror, the Dwarf has an arrow sticking out of his throat! Sure he’s been in a bar fight or ten but he’s never been this close to a dying Dwarf. Fighting is going on all around him and vaguely he can see Nori flashing in and out of the clashing crowd. But all he can see is that the Dwarf is dying. Then, suddenly, he’s off the ground. He’s being forced to stand, something sharp against his gut and a warm body warm body behind him.

 

“Stay back or I end him!” Fraugh shouts, her voice loud but not panicked. Like she planned for this to happen. Nori holds out his hands.

 

“Don’t do that!”

 

There is a note of panic in Nori’s voice. The dagger digs deeper into his side.

 

“We had a deal, you bastard,” she hisses using Bofur’s hair to pull his head back.

 

“Aye, a deal that even I knew was fucked up.”

 

“Fuck you. She was mine and you stole her!”

 

Bofur doesn’t understand. He thought Nori stole an item not a person. Nori isn’t the kind to kidnap a person. His heart pounds in his chest as his eyes dart about. Nori is actually looking scared which doesn’t help Bofur keep calm either. In the background, he can see Dwalin and other guards that he has met due to bailing Nori out of jail. Had Nori gone to the guards to get their help to save him? Dwalin looks just as scared as Nori does. Oh, Mahal, he’s going to die.

 

“You can’t own someone Fraugh. I didn’t steal Rega from you,” Nori says in that voice he uses when he’s trying to sweet talk his way out of trouble. But Bofur feels Fraugh twitch and knows that Nori said the wrong thing. Pain shoots up the left side of his body. It’s worse than that one time he accidentally burnt himself in the forge. Dimly he hears two people scream out his name as he lands, once more on the hard ground. It’s a blessing that he blacks out.

 

When he wakes up, and boy is he surprised that he does wake, he’s in the healing ward. Nori is slumped over, half on his bed half off, clutching his hand like it’s the only thing in the world that matters. Dwalin is asleep standing up next to the door, which can’t be comfortable. Bofur grunts softly, the numbness that had been there when he first opened his eyes is fading. Nori and Dwalin both jolt awake at the sound.

 

“Bofur!” Nori almost cries as he tightens his grip on Bofur’s hand. The miner gives him a small smile.

 

“Did we win?”

 

The laughter that escapes Nori is brittle.

 

“Yeah, we won. Fraugh won’t be hurting anyone ever again.”

 

The way Nori says that and the way that Dwalin cracks his knuckles lets the miner know that he doesn’t want to know what happened after he blacked out.

 

“Good… So you teamed up with Dwalin to save me? Should I feel special?” he asks playfully.

 

“Damn right you’re special, Bo. Damn special,” Nori says softly. There is something in Nori’s voice that weighs more than the casual sex they have. It’s like Nori declaring his love without using the words. Even Dwalin seems to get that if the shifting he is doing is any indication. With a cough that makes his side hurt he blushes and looks away from Nori.

 

“Rest. We’ll be here when you wake,” Nori says gently, his hand coming up to cup Bofur’s face. Bofur protests but it’s like a lever has been moved and he falls asleep quickly.


End file.
